1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a card edge connector.
2. Related Art
The card edge connector is a widely used electrical connection interface in a main board of an electronic device, and an expansion component configured with a circuit board, such as a memory module or an interface card, inserts into the card edge connector. The card edge connector is an electrical conjunction between such a function expansion component and the main board, so as to expand or enhance function of the electronic device.
An ordinary card edge connector includes a long and narrow insulation body and two latches. The insulation body includes an insertion slot extending in a long lateral. The two latches respectively connect to two opposite ends of the insulation body along the longitudinal axis of the insulation body. One end of the latch pivots to the insulation body while the other end of the latch is able to swivel back and forth with respect to the insulation body. On the side facing the insertion slot of each latch, a bump is formed thereon.
Practically, two notches are respectively disposed on two opposite edges of the circuit board of the expansion component. Two notches are provided for the bumps of the two latches to engage thereinto. Therefore, when the expansion component inserts into the insertion slot of the insulation body, the latches swivel toward the circuit board and the bumps engage into notches on two opposite edges of the circuit board, so as to fix the expansion component on the insulation body.
Regarding to the card edge connector as aforementioned, the latches swivel to lock and fix the expansion component. Some space in the electronic device or on the main board has to be reserved for the latches to swivel back and forth, so as to ensure that the bumps can be completely removed from the corresponding notches; or the movement of the latches are restricted and keep on fixing the expansion component and the expansion component can not be detached from the insulation body.
Since the aforementioned type of card edge connector requires enough space inside of the electronic device to work properly, it is difficult to realize the miniaturization of the electronic device.